Flowers
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Oneshots about certain characters. They all center around flowers.
1. Agnus Castus

Agnus castus. I'm not stupid. I know what it means, and I know why it is currently sitting on my bed. Why, you ask? Well, simply because Scorpius Malfoy doesn't care.

He knows I have a crush on him.

The agnus castus means 'indifference'. So, he doesn't care.

I hate him.

I opened my heart for the first time in my life, and this is what I get.

I just want to die.

Even my parents don't know much about me. All they know is what I choose to tell them. And a lot of what I tell them is lies. The only person who ever knew everything about me is dead.

They murdered her.

A few Death Eaters—the crazy ones, not ones like Draco Malfoy (why can't I get away from Scorpius?) who are trying to be peaceable, the really crazy pureblood only types—are coming back. And they killed Gracie Farland. They killed my best friend.

I think I have right to hate them.

And now, Scorpius leaves me the agnus castus, which Rose confirmed as being the flower of 'coldness' or 'indifference', and I think I've reached the breaking point.

It hurts.

But it'll get better.

It has to, right? Because if it didn't get better, no one would ever live past their teenage years, and I want to see what life is like outside of Hogwarts first.

So I won't do anything stupid… yet.

**Well, that came out being weird. It started out R/S and then became Lily. I've fallen in love with writing her, I swear. So, more flowerful things about random characters coming soon to computers near you!**

**I don't own Hp/**

**~Suki**


	2. Almond Blossom

"We're going to die," someone whispers.

"No," I argue. "Some will, but Harry will persevere."

"He isn't here!" Someone else shouts.

"Harry is twice the man you'll ever be!"

"Harry is pa—"

"Would you like to lea-" I start. Suddenly the portrait on the wall opens and Neville walks through.

"Look who I brought!" he calls to us.

Harry, Hermione and Ron!

Neville, Merlin bless you.

"Harry!" I shout.

I can only get close to him for a few seconds, but it's long enough for him to press something into my hand.

An almond blossom. It means 'hope' but it's also a lover's charm.

If we weren't about to die I'd marry that boy.

**In case this isn't obvious, it's Ginny centric, and the flower is the almond blossom. Oh, I forgot last chapter, this is for Anru's 'Flower Language' challenge, and I plan to finish today, because I want to get everything out of the way before NaNo, and this has been waiting since the first of September. Oops…**


	3. Barnet

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where treetops glisten and children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

White Christmas, as performed by Taylor Swift

"_Rose!" Hugo shouts. "There are presents under the tree! Santa came!"_

"_I'm coming, Hugo!" I cry happily._

_The two of us thunder down to the tree excitedly, only to realize that we haven't gotten our parents yet. We rush up, and the four of us sit around the fire, opening presents, and watching the snowflakes twirl down, waiting to go to Nana's house._

_Those are the Christmases I knew._

I jolt upright. I hadn't thought of that Christmas in a long time. But Christmas always was like that, back when things were happy.

Things aren't happy anymore, at least not anymore. I can hardly drag myself to the Burrow. After all, I have to face Lily and… him, all wrapped up in each other.

Today is no different. I have to go to the Burrow and pretend I'm happy for those few hours.

ooOoo

I walk nervously through the door, wearing a small red dress with green trim that is just about the only red thing that doesn't look terrible with my hair, and there's a huge sack of presents floating behind me.

"Hey Rosie!" Scorpius greets me immediately as I walk through the door.

"Hey Scorp," I reply. I send the sack flying over to the tree.

He pats the couch next to him. "So, Rose, how's life?"

"Same as usual, I guess. How about you?"

He stares at me, as if trying to guess my thoughts, and then nods jerkily. "All right."

Suddenly he reaches behind my ear and tucks something there. I reach up to touch it. It's a flower, of course.

As if reading my thoughts, he says, "It's a burnet. It means, 'merry heart', which you obviously don't have."

"I do to!" I protest.

"No," he corrects, "you don't. You're too caught up in Lily and Lorcan. I don't think you love Lorcan."

"Really?" I ask. I think I know where he's going with this, and maybe, just maybe, he's right. "Who do I love then?"

"Me." He states. Slowly, his grey eyes come closer and closer to my brown ones and we kiss. Finally, we pull apart, panting, and ignore everyone staring at us.

"I think you're right," I gasp.

"I know I am," he smirks.

"Do you love me?"

"Always," he promises, and I pull him in for another kiss.

**Don't own HP or White Christmas.**


	4. Buttercup

"You saved my life," he gasps.

"No kidding," she shoots back. "What, did you think only a Slytherin—and probably not even them—would be the only ones to save you? Well, guess what, Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaws can be brave too."

"I don't doubt it." He rolls over in the grass and grabs something at random. He looks at it and hands it to her. "Thanks, Astoria."

She giggles looking at the buttercup. "You know these mean 'ingratitude', right?"

She can read confusion and hurt on his face and immediately backtracks. "Oh Draco, Merlin, I'm sorry, I like it."

"You have grass on your face."

He leans up and slowly kisses her lips.

She stares at him in shock when he pulls away and then says, "You have grass on your face, and tackles him in a passionate kiss.

**Gotta' love Astoria. The only one who would do something like that to Draco Malfoy. Anyway, only four left.**

**Please review.**


	5. Peony

"I don't like you," She says stubbornly.

"And I don't like you either," he replies. "So I guess that makes us even."

"Real boys give girls flowers."

"I have a flower!" he protests. He hands over the crumpled bloom. "Now go away!"

"Okay!" she skips happily off.

XxX

"Mommy, Teddy gave me a flower!"

Her mom ruffles her hair. "That's nice, Victoire. May I see it?"

She hands over the flower and her mother begins to laugh.

"What, Mommy?" the young girl asks.

"It's a peony. It means 'indignation'. I doubt Teddy knew that, though."

"What's in-dig-nation?" Victoire asks.

"You don't need to worry. Now, you go say 'thank you' to Teddy."

XxX

"Teddy!" Victoire shouts.

"Yes, Vicky?" Teddy calls.

"I'm not in-dig-nation!"

**Victoire is about seven in this, and Teddy's about eight. So they're young. :) In-dig-nation.**


	6. Cornflower

His home is beautiful. I glance around and stare.

"Narcissa," he calls. "In here."

"Coming, Lucius," I say.

In the corner, I catch sight of a cornflower. After that, they pop up everywhere as I sit down with Lucius and his family to eat.

His parents have perfect manners, as does he, and I feel like a bit of a slob.

"So, Miss Black, how many NEWTS did you get?"

"Five," I say proudly.

"She's a smart one," his mother approves. His father seems to be withholding judgment.

Suddenly I remember the meaning of cornflowers, and my heart sinks. Delicacy and refinement. How can I ever be nearly as refined as the Malfoys? Sirius is my cousin, for Merlin's sake!

I am in trouble. A lot of it.

**I don't own HP. This was a first, NarcissaLucius. Please enjoy. And this was the whole awkward 'meet the parents' thing. It had to be them because I already did RoseScorpius and DracoAstoria…**

**So, sorry it's so short too.**


	7. Allspice

"Does it hurt?"

"O-Of course it hurts."

"Are you dyeing?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Rose whimpered at her sarcasm, and Lily immediately felt bad. The young woman led the child out and then returned to her cousin's bedside.

"Am I dyeing?" the redhead asked.

"I-I don't know," Lily manages.

"Yes," Rose said, a sense of conviction. "I am dying."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, I am not," she smiled. "I can see Daddy and Scorp."

"Rose, please don't go!" Lily cried.

"L-top drawer of desk-" the light left Rose Weasley's eyes, and Lily threw herself across her cousin's body, sobbing.

XxX

Lily slowly eased open the top drawer or Rose's desk.

In it was a single flower and a note.

_Lily,_

_Do not mourn me when I am gone, for I am in a better place._

_I have left a flower, to thank you for the compassion you have showed in these last few weeks. You still live, Lily, and you aren't acting like it. Use the flower in good faith._

_And perhaps you and Josh should prank James. It would be v. amusing._

_-Rosie_

Lily stared at the writing and then held up the flower. Allspice. Compassion. She smiled. Maybe she would enlist Josh in pranking James. She had this one idea…

**Don't own HP.**

**Lily was actually supposed to die, but here's a Lily/Rose friendship with Scorp/Rose implied.**

**Only one more! Look for it soon! And a new chapter of Rebound.**


	8. Angelica

My dad is famous. It's a lot to live up to, especially since I look exactly like him. They all expect me to be exactly like him too. But I _can't_. Where am I going to find an evil wizard like Voldemort to defeat?

Christmas is the worse, though. Because one person never expected me to be like my dad. Alice Longbottom. But she isn't here for me anymore, because I was stupid.

There were Christmases when she was mine.

OoOoO

Merry Christmas.

Did you notice one less pair of hands, Al?

Did you, in all of the family that was sure to have surrounded you, notice I was gone?

Was Fred late again?

Did Lily and Josh disappear to snog again?

I want the mistletoe to be taken down. I don't want to think about it anymore. Everything I want is in a snow covered village miles away.

My mom is in the kitchen. She's making dinner and worrying about me. I would say I'm fine, but I can't lie to her.

I sent you a card. Did you get it? It said, 'Seasons greetings! I hope you're well!' Note the extra exclamation marks put there to convey happiness and excitement.

It was a failure.

I included an angelica too. I know they are—were—your favorite flowers because of your father.

Your _famous_ father.

You know, I was doing fine. I was surviving. But then the nights began to get cold, and I couldn't survive.

I couldn't do it.

And now, Al, you are there with your huge family—apparently missing James, because he and Katie are laughing near the fireplace. That was us, you know. Back when you were mine.

I miss you.

**I don't own HP or Last Christmas by Taylor Swift, because this was pretty much that song. I really want to make a multi-chapter out of this, though probably after NaNoWriMo.**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter. Sob. It's been a great three hours. OCs mentioned in this will all appear in Rebound at one point or another.**

**Sorry about all the Christmas stuff, but for some reason it feels like it's all I can write today. I wrote what, three Christmas things today? Feel free to come back and re-read (and re-review) in December!**


End file.
